Mom, Dad
by Fading Letters
Summary: Two words Ryan had never said before. Please review! So, I wrote you a sequel, but that's it! Nothing more, nothing less!
1. Mom Dad

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC.**_

**Mom. Dad.**

Ryan was lying on the beach. The sand was warm and Marissa still kept holding his hand. He could hear Seth mumbling inaudible words and he saw Summer trying to calm Seth down. He could feel the warm blood running down his chest. Why did he have to go here? Especially tonight. He had known that _he_ would be here. Now it was too late. The bullet had hit him already.

"Ryan, please stay awake." Marissa whispered through the night. _It's all my fault. Why did I let him go?_ "Please Ryan, do it for me."

"I will, honey. I'm your boyfriend. I won't leave you alone." Ryan whispered back weakly. _Yeah, she's my girlfriend, even if we're not together._ He smiled at Marissa as if he wanted to give her confidence.

"Seth, have you tried your parents again?" Summer's hands were shaking, but she had to be strong for her boyfriend and her best friend. _He's Ryan's brother. I never noticed that._ She tried to take Seth's hand.

"Summer, he's going to die. The ambulance should have been here long ago." Tears ran down Seth's face. How strong she is. His little Summer was now the one to be grown up. He and Marissa could still be the kids they had been an hour before. They didn't have to be strong and pretend that everything would be fixed. They had a right to cry.

"I know, Seth. But have you tried your parents again?" Summer had never called him 'Seth' before. Seth nodded and then shook his head.

"They don't pick up the phone?" Summer was worried. Seth wouldn't stand the loss of his brother. He would leave her again.

"But you told them something on their voice mail?" Summer knew that he had done this, but she tried to distract him from Ryan.

"Ryan, please don't go. Don't leave me alone. I love you, remember that?" Marissa cried. She was holding his hand for more than half an hour. There was still no ambulance. She didn't want him to die. She needed him. She couldn't live without him. _We're one of those couples that are a couple, even if they're not a couple._ She remembered the words, Alex had said to her. They were true. _Yes, we are a couple. We will ever be._ Marissa smiled at Ryan.

"What's so funny?" Ryan tried to joke but the pain was horrible. When he smiled, he could fell the bullet going through his chest again.

"I've remembered Alex' words." For one little moment she seemed to forget that her boyfriend was lying in her arms with a bullet in his chest.

"What words?" Ryan's voice was getting weaker and weaker. _It'll be over soon._

"She said that we're one of those couples. We're still a couple when we're not a couple." She smiled into Ryan's face. She really loved him. Ad she would always love him. Even if he would not be at her side anymore.

"Ryan!" Kirsten screamed when she got out of the car. They had gotten the message ten minutes ago and had driven as fast as they could to get here.

"Kirsten. Sandy." Ryan whispered still holding Marissa's hands. Seth and Summer were sitting next to them. Seth still crying and Summer still shaking.

"Ryan, are you okay?" _Of course, he's not._ A hysterical Kirsten asked. Never before had Ryan seen her so frantic. She took his other hand, crying and mumbling and Sandy kneeled to his side. He looked into Ryan's eyes saying _I love you, son_ in his mind.

"Mom. Dad." With those words Ryan closed his eyes. Never before had he called someone 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Especially not Dawn or his father. Now he had. And those were the last words he said before he turned around to face the place he would now call his home.


	2. He would never come back again

Some of you wanted a sequel, here it comes! But that's it then. Please review again!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC.**_

**He would never come back again **

Kirsten cried. She was holding Ryan in her arms. Why didn't the ambulance come? They seemed to wait for ages since they had arrived at the beach. Ryan was shot and was now unconscious. I hope he can make it. They turned around. The sound of the ambulance had taken away the trance. The doctor jumped out of the car and ran towards them. Sandy had taken care of Summer. She had been the adult in the last hours. Now it was her turn to cry. Seth would leave her again and Marissa wouldn't be the same anymore. Perhaps she would try to kill herself again. Marissa was still holding Ryan's hand when the paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher. She wouldn't let him go. Not now. Not tonight. Not in the next fifty years. Seth seemed to be thinking about what happened but he wasn't; his mind had stopped to think when his parents had arrived. He didn't want him to leave him again. He didn't want to be alone. He needed him. Just like Marissa needed him.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by since Ryan's death. Seth didn't come out of his room anymore and Kirsten did the same. Seth cried every day. He had lost his brother. He had lost his best friend.

Kirsten didn't cry. She'd lay in her bed staring at the pool house. He had been her son. He had called her 'Mom'. Never would she forget that. There was no chance that he would come back this time. Ryan was dead and nobody could undo it.

Sandy tried to be strong for both Kirsten and Seth but when he was sitting in his office he couldn't be strong. Ryan had called him 'Dad' and he would never forget that. Never would he forget the love that he felt for Ryan. Never would he forget how Ryan had lit up their life. How Ryan had made Seth to a happy teenager. How Ryan was a friend and a brother for Seth. Tears ran down his face. He wouldn't come back again like he came back in summer. Together with Seth. Like he came back from school every day. Like he came back home.

Marissa sat in her room. She still couldn't understand that Ryan was dead. It was easier to believe that he had gone away, back to Chino. Back to Theresa. She knew that she would never see him again but it was so much easier to pretend that Ryan had only moved away. She knew he would never come back again, but pretending was so much easier.

Summer tried to be strong for Seth, but he wouldn't let her. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want to see Summer. Summer tried to understand it. Her boyfriend had lost his brother and his best friend. His only friend. She knew that Ryan wouldn't come back. Never would they be the 'Fantastic Four'. Never again. She remembered how she first met Ryan. And how she got together with Seth. She remembered that she and Seth wouldn't be a couple if it hadn't been for Ryan. She remembered how they all became friends. How Marissa and Seth and Ryan and Summer finally got together. She would never forget that. And she knew that Ryan wouldn't come back again.

Julie couldn't soothe her daughter. She tried to understand her daughter. She knew that Marissa had been in love with Ryan. He had been the love her life and now he was dead. Julie never wanted Marissa and Ryan to be a couple but she knew deep in her heart that Ryan had been the one Marissa wanted to marry. And she knew that Marissa wouldn't be able to cope with Ryan's death. She wanted to help Marissa. She wanted to be a good mother for her right now, but she couldn't She knew that Ryan wouldn't come back again.

Caleb tried to be strong for his family. He knew that Kirsten didn't come out of her room. He knew that Seth did the same. And Marissa seemed to live in another universe where Ryan was still alive. He remembered how he had refused to see Ryan as a grandson. How he had blamed Ryan for everything that went wrong in his family. He remembered how he accused Ryan of only wanting the money his family had. How he accused Ryan of ruining the lives of both Kirsten and Lindsay. He remembered how the regrets came when he had seen his family last week on the funeral. He knew life wouldn't be the same. He knew Ryan wouldn't come back again.

They knew that Ryan wouldn't come back again.


End file.
